Dr.Luke
Dr. Luke, pseudonimo di Łukasz Sebastian Gottwald (Providence, 26 settembre 1973), è un musicista, compositore e produttore discografico statunitense. Ha lavorato con molti artisti, tra i quali Kesha , Britney Spears , Kelly Clarkson, Lady Sovereign, Kelis, Sugababes, Avril Lavigne, Lil Mama, Missy Elliott , P!nk, Mos Def, Vanessa Hudgens, Backstreet Boys, Daughtry, The Veronicas, Paris Hilton, Miley Cyrus , Katy Perry , Rihanna , Demi Lovato ed altri. Dr. Luke è stato anche il chitarrista dei Saturday Night Live Band. Nel 2012 ha preso parte al film documentario'' [[Katy Perry: Part of Me |''Katy Perry: Part of Me ]] sulla cantante Katy Perry. È stato inserito nella lista dei 10 produttori del decennio dal Billboard nel 2009. Nel 2010 ha vinto il premio "scrittore dell'anno", nel 2011 è stato nominato come scrittore numero 1 dell'anno dalla Hot 100 e produttore numero 1 dell'anno dal Billboard. Ha prodotto delle hits giunte ai primi posti della Billboard Hot 100 come: Teenage Dream , I Kissed a GirlI Kissed A Girl , Part of Me , Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) , California Gurls , Girlfriend, Tik Tok, We R Who We R, E.T. , Hold It Against Me, Right Round, My Life Would Suck Without You; ha inoltre prodotto i singoli Hot 'n Cold , The One That Got Away e Wide Awake di Katy Perry, Party in the U.S.A. di Miley Cyrus e Warrior di Kesha. Controversie Causa Legale con Kesha Nell'ottobre 2014, dopo svariati anni di sodalizio artistico, Dr. Luke è stato accusato dalla cantante Kesha di violenza sessuale e psicologica, ed ha fatto partire una denuncia contro di lui. Parallelamente Kesha ha chiesto la recessione del contratto che la vedeva legata alla casa discografica Sony e al produttore. Dopo 2 anni di iter processuale il giudice respinge la richiesta dell'artista di recessione del contratto, sostenendo che non ci fossero "danni irreparabili" a carico della donna. Nell'agosto del 2016 Kesha ritira le accuse e presenta alla casa discografica dei nuovi brani per far ripartire la sua carriera, in stop da due anni. Nel 2017 Kesha pubblica delle e-mail tra la sua manager e Dr. Luke , in cui quest'ultimo criticava la forma fisica della cantante, sostenendo che molt e case discografiche non avrebbero accettato le sue canzoni a causa del suo peso. Litigi con Katy Perry il sito Page Six racconta di un litigio tra la popstar e Dr Luke nel 2011, prima dei Grammy, perché lei era stanca di registrare versioni delle stesse canzoni, leggermente diverse, più e più volte. Come risultato, il produttore avrebbe smesso di promuovere i suoi singoli. Una fonte racconta: "Ha interrotto la campagna pubblicitaria con lei. Katy si era stancata dei suoi dischi, lo stesso suono familiare e già sentito, ma soprattutto del suo atteggiamento. Katy è una stella ormai e non ha intenzione di sentirsi dire cosa fare". Un'altra fonte vicina al Dr. Luke aggiunse, "Lui controlla tutti i suoi artisti. Pensa che li possiede perché lui li ha creati." Proprio per questo motivo ,Katy aveva litigato con Dr.Luke per "E.T. " , canzone destinata originariamente al gruppo Three 6 Mafia , che Katy invece voleva per sé. e che voleva modificare per renderla diversa da altre canzoni di Teenage Dream . Nell'album è possibile riscontrare la somiglianza di alcune canzoni con altre. Inoltre sembra che anche "My Boyfriend's Ex Girlfriend " dovesse essere incluso nell'album, ma Katy non lo volle perché lo trovava simile ad altre canzoni dell'album. Nel 2016, Dr.Luke litigò con Katy Perry per non essere stato incluso in "Rise " e nei progetti seguenti, e scrisse su Tweet un post malevolo nei confronti di Katy "Devo ammettere che i democratici avevano modo di scegliere un talento migliore alla loro convention". La cantante però, per non abbassarsi ai suoi livelli rispose con "Hey Hey Hey ", che secondo molti è proprio rivolta verso il Dr.Luke. Lo stesso personaggio di "Prince Piggy " che molesta sessualmente Katy, è una figura attuale nel 2017, basti pensare agli scandali di Holywood sulle molestie sessuali, e rappresenterebbe anche Dr.Luke, che avrebbe molestato anche Katy, senza ottenere nulla in cambio. Controversie , flop e licenziamenti Trini Dem Girls Dopo i fatti di cronaca, molte popstar hanno deciso di non collaborare più con Dr.Luke, altre invece hanno preferito continuare a farlo. Nicki Minaj , sebbene per compiere un gesto di solidarietà nei confronti di Kesha avesse smesso di seguirlo su Twitter, pubblicò come ottavo ed ultimo singolo dal suo album The Pinkprint ''una canzone da lui prodotta, "Trini Dem Girls", che vedeva la partecipazione del rapper LunchMoney Lewis. Nonostante l'esibizione live della canzone agli MTV Video Music Awards del 2015, insieme a Taylor Swift la rapper venne criticata per il suo gesto , per nulla concreto con la sua azione di smettere di seguire il produttore su Twitter. La Minaj , tuttavia, fece cadere la cosa nel dimenticatoio, non esibendolo più, e non girò nessun video per il singolo, che non ebbe successo proprio perché prodotta da Dr.Luke, oltre che per le sue background vocali simili alle urla di "anime dei dannati". Venne anche criticata per aver cantato "Bad Blood" con Taylor Swift in quella stessa esibizione, in quanto "Bad Blood" è una diss contro Katy Perry, che aveva scritto "Get on Your Knees " per la Minaj, che in seguito collaborò con Katy per "Swish Swish " canzone dove dissa Taylor. C'è però da dire che anche la stessa "Get on Your Knees" è stata co-prodotta da Dr.Luke. Ain't Your Mama Il 7 Aprile 2016 , Jennifer Lopez pubblicò la canzone "Ain't Your Mama" ma a poche ore dall'uscita della canzone, i notiziari notarono che uno dei produttori della canzone era il Dr. Luke . Molti fan furono oltraggiati dalla notizia perché la canzone era stata rilasciata meno di poche ore dopo l'annuncio che la causa della cantante Kesha contro Dr. Luke era stata respinta dal giudice che si occupava del caso. Nel giro di poche ore, molti sostenitori di Kesha si sono rivolti ai social media spingendo gli acquirenti di musica a boicottare la canzone. Il giorno seguente, E! News ha riferito che la canzone stessa era stata co-firmata dal Dr.Luke e Meghan Trainor nel 2014 prima che Kesha depositasse la sua causa contro il Dr. Luke e originariamente era destinata all'album di debutto di Trainor. ''Title tuttavia Trainor alla fine decise di non usare la canzone. In realtà , Dr.Luke non incontrò nemmeno Jennifer Lopez, la quale aveva ricevuto la canzone direttamente da Meghan attraverso la Epic Records. In qualsiasi caso, la canzone ebbe successo, ma a causa della produzione di Dr.Luke, Jennifer non la inserì in nessun album. Licenziamento Nel 2017 , Dr.Luke è stato licenziato dalla SONY Music. In seguito è stato rivelato che in realtà il suo contratto di lavoro era scaduto, e non era stato ripristinato. Dr.Luke, nonostante fosse il CEO della Kemosabe Records, casa discografica da lui fondata, era stato riassegnato ad altre mansioni. Perso tra il mondo musicale e degli affari di Holywood, dove un tempo sapeva destreggiarsi, affermò che nonostante la Kemosabe Records fosse stata da lui fondata, aveva accordi con altre case discografiche, che l'hanno portato al licenziamento. Nonostante le sue affermazioni, l'Holywood Reporter ha scritto al riguardo: “Adesso la relazione tra Dr. Luke e la SONY è sotto microscopio e, stando ad una fonte, le parti sarebbero alle fasi finali di una negoziazione che porterà al divorzio. Secondo i documenti del tribunale lui non è più il CEO della Kemosabe Records e l’azienda afferma che il produttore non ha più autorità di agire a nome di essa. Tra l’altro, la pagina dedicata a Dr. Luke nel sito della Sony è stata chiusa”. Il ritorno di Kesha Nel 2017, Kesha si ripresentò sulle scene con l'album "Rainbow" dove fa molti riferimenti alle molestie subite da Dr.Luke. Nel primo singolo "Praying" si augura che un giorno il produttore possa trovare la pace pregando perché "alcune cose solo Dio può perdonarle." Il singolo di Kesha ha pareggiato nelle sedici radio dove veniva trasmesso con "Save as Draft " di Katy Perry, anche se il singolo di Katy uscì dalla classifica. Entrambe comunque furono felici del successo ottenuto, senza Dr.Luke alla produzione. Savior "Savior" è un singolo di Iggy Azalea del 2018 che vede la collaborazione di Quavo . Il Dr. Luke, che in passato era stato accusato di violenza sessuale e abusi sessuali, era originariamente elencato come co-autore e coproduttore della canzone. Iggy ha subito dichiarato via Twitter dopo aver provocato il contraccolpo pubblico,scrivendo che i due produttori della canzone "hanno accordi di produzione con Luke",ma che lei non è affiliata a Luke né lavora con lui. Dr. Luke è stato successivamente rimosso dai credits della canzone. Dr. Luke ha stuprato Katy Perry? Secondo Ke$ha, Dr.Luke avrebbe stuprato Katy Perry, a seguito di un controverso messaggio tra Ke$ha e Lady Gaga. Katy Perry è stata chiamata a testimoniare nel processo Dr.Luke-Ke$ha. La cantante ha affermato di non essere mai stata stuprata da Luke, purtroppo questo messaggio non è emerso pubblicamente, in quanto parte del processo. Ke$ha ed i suoi legali continuano ad affermare che Katy è stata stuprata, in quanto Lady Gaga avrebbe scritto di aver saputo dello stupro di Katy da parte di John Janick, un produttore discografico, che è stato a sua volta chiamato in causa. In seguito Katy Perry ha testimoniato in tribunale di non essere mai stata stuprata da Dr. Luke, sotto giuramento. La cosa ha portato Lady Gaga a definirla "malvagia" e "bugiarda" su Twitter. In seguito, Lady Gaga si è scusata, quello stesso giorno, e Katy ha ritwittato il post di scuse, in segno di amicizia. Categoria:Songwriter